Akushi: Uchiha Avenger
Prolouge: I knew this would happen but it seems so lonely. Now I know how the dobe felt three years ago. I had everything, the looks, the brains and I used to be the centre of everyones attention. I always wanted to be alone and now when finally I got my wish I feel like killing myself. I'm banished from Konoha. Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha banished from the same village that used to worship the ground he walked on. The dobe has beaten me in everything. He's adored by everyone in the village, he won the heart of the girl who I loved and now he's on his way to become hokage. And for some odd reason I don't feel jealous. Why should I? I have no right after all, it was I who brought this upon myself, I could have been the hero of the village, I could have had Sakura but I threw it all away and for what? Only to kill the last person of my family who actually loved every fibre of my being. I regret everything now. Itachi wanted me to kill him so I could appear as a hero to the village but that plan worked to an extent. Kakashi was killed during the battle and that had occured as a shock to me. I remember it like it was yesterday when he told me that I would hurt myself if I continued with my revenge. Kakashi might be a pervert but he's always right. And I think I lost my friends during the process too. I intended to destroy Konoha with Madara Uchiha after Naruto was done with Pein. But after a little convincing from Naruto's part, I decided to turn on Madara at the last minute. I may have have helped Naruto a little but in the end it was Naruto who always came out like the hero. Afterwards everyone chipped in to rebuilt Konoha. That took a few months. And then my trials began. It took two weeks. Deciding my punishment was a bit hard for the council because I had eliminated Itachi and Orochimaru who was the second biggest threat to the village. Danzo of course opted for immediate execution but my killings saved me and they ended up banishing me instead. During these trials I seldom saw Naruto and Sakura. We only just said hi to each other once in a while. And I think the last time I saw them was when they told me about how they were together now. I doubt they even knew about my banishment. The most disappointing part was that everyone seemed to treat me as if I was Orochimaru himself. The hokage expressed the most hatred. Just because I trained under him didin't mean I would go mad like him. In fact I exercised myself on that. Kabuto used to press on me but most of the time I would keep to myself. Now I find myself sitting on some log in the forest of some random country I picked after banishment. I has been a week now and I think Sakura and Naruto would have found out about me. Too bad I can't see the look on his face when finds that all his hard work to bring me back has gone down the drain. I sighed deeply. Thats the only comforting thought I had so far. What the hell am I supposed to do with the rest of my life? There's always the option for suiciding but then no one will be left to revive the clan. I guess I'll find some small town find a job and when old enough I'll find a girl. Marry her. Have some kids and die without any regrets. That would be a perfect plan for Shikamaru but in the end I'm destined to die with a guilty consience. I can't give up on my ninja skills either. Apparently the only thing Orochimaru was honest to was his status as a Sanin. He told me that every Sanin specializes in jutsus. The Slug sanin specializes in medical jutsus and the toad Sanin specializes in sealing jutsus so the Snake sanin specializes in forbidden jutsus which has smeared the Snake Sanin's reputation. So he made me the Snake Sanin and gave me the job of passing down its secrets to another person and carry on with chain. That could be the purpose of my life but I will choose the simple life. I'm done with being a ninja. It would do good to the world if a couple of bad jutsus are lost. But it isn't always that easy is it? I turn around only to find myself facing Kabuto. "How's it going Sasuke-sama?" Next Chapter